1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier and carrier assembly used thereof for positioning an IC package, and more particularly to a carrier which can easily assemble and detach the IC package. The instant applicant relates to the copending application Ser. No. 13/846,910 filed on Mar. 18, 2013, and another application titled “HOLDING DEVICE USED FOR ELECTRICAL CONNECTOR” and having the same inventors and the same assignee with the instant invention.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent No. 202178462U issued to Cai on Mar. 28, 2012 discloses a conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an IC package with a substrate. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, a frame located around the insulative housing, a load plate and a lever assembled to the frame, and a carrier assembled to the load plate. When want to assemble the IC package to the electrical connector, first paste the IC package to the carrier and then position the carrier on the load plate, thus the IC package is assembled to the electrical connector by rotating the load plate to the closed position. Due to the IC package is pasted on the carrier securely, when want to detach the IC package from the carrier, it is hard to operate. At the same time there is also glue remained on the IC package or the carrier, which will affect the reusing of the IC package or the carrier.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved carrier to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.